Codename: SECRETS
by Nutso-bonzo7
Summary: It's been three years since the sccident with Kuki happened. Noone will ever see her smiling rainbow monkey loving face again. But who is this girl moving in? Is Wally every going to get over what happened and move on with his life. 5&2 1lizzie, 4&OC!


_My first attempt at a Codename: Kids Next Door fic... which is really a Codename: Teens Next Door fic as it is set when the kids are sixteen and seventeen._

_Ummm.. I hope you enjoy it as it progresses because i was NEVER any good at prologues! lol!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"KUKI!" a loud scream pierced the inner most recesses of his mind, tearing at his heartstring. The sixteen-year-old boy sat up in his bed, dripping in cold sweat and panting heavily. His emerald green eyes shone as the light from the moon crept in through his window.

_That dream, even after all these years I still recall what happened_. he said to himself. He pushed the sweat-drenched covers off of him and swung his legs over the side so that his feet touched the floor. The cold air hitting his bare, muscular chest shocked him into awareness.

_Even without her the clubhouse continued to live on_. He thought, of course, about the old KND clubhouse where he and his friends had once hatched an amazing array of plans to stop adult tyranny. Now and days, since the passing of the TND act of '03 the organization had been changed to TND, Teens Next Door. He was still in the same room, the one with a grand, crude four painted on it but the inside had evolved along with his… body and emotions.

He grabbed his orange sweater off on the bedpost and slipped it on, trying to calm down. Shaking some of the sweat out of his blond locks he strode across the cast bedroom over towards the door.

Just as his hand touched the doorknob he heard someone speaking.

"Welcome to the team." Someone said in a British-like accent, "I'm sure you will enjoy it here in sector V."

_Numbuh one?_ He asked himself curiously, _new team member?_ His hand tensed on the doorknob, threatening to burst the door open. He pressed his ear to the door and continued to listen.

"Thank you very much commander numbuh one." Came a soft, gentle yet underlying fierceness tone. It was a girl that much he knew.

Numbuh one chuckled, "Please, when we're not in the field you may call me Nigel uno."

The girl giggled, "Okay." There was a pause and then she spoke up again, "So where will I be staying?"

Nigel slapped his forehead and let out a grunt, "Right, sorry. You'll be staying in the room on the other side of this floor. It'll have a giant number seven on it so you can't really miss it. You stuff is already there."

"Thanks."

"Settle in and I'll introduce you to the team in the morning."

"Okay, good night, Nigel." Her footsteps faded down the corridor of the tree house.

He couldn't take it anymore. His hand turned the knob and pulled the door open, "WHO WAS THAT!" he yelled, startling Nigel in the process.

Almost jumping out of skin, Nigel turned to a furious numbuh four, Wally. "I had no idea you awake numbuh four." He said holding his chest.

"The room across the hall belongs to Kuki." Wally said, green fire pouring from his eyes.

Nigel sighed and placed a hand on Wally's shoulder, shaking his head, "You know Kuki hasn't been here for years."

Wally forced the hand off of him. "I'm stopping this right now." He went off running down the hallway after the girl.

"Wally! Wally!" Nigel called after him but no reply. _Oh boy, he's about to get a load of numbuh seven._

The hallway was dark, very dark. The hamsters that powered the base were all on their annual vacation to Hawaii. That didn't stop Wallabee Beetles. He furiously stomped to where Kuki's room once was… no, where it always shall be, and stopped, staring angrily at the giant red seven painted on the door. His nostrils flared. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped in. "Oy! Sheila, wake up." He stepped into the dark room even further. "Sheila?"

The door suddenly closed behind him, cutting off any source of light he previously had. Not even his shimmering green eyes could shine in the dark room. "Hey what's gong on here?" he yelled at nothing.

A soft thump came from behind him and he turned only to find a glowing light. He walked towards it, slowly, but was quickly trusted back by what felt like a giant wooden pole. "What the— oy!" something was no being pressed across his mouth and two somethings were pressing heavily on his wrists.

The red light from before slowly crept towards him, closer and closer it came until it was right in front of his face. "What are you doing?" asked a voice.

Wally frowned, still struggling to free himself. The lights turned and there stood a girl. Long, pitch-black hair, light brown skin, and dark green eyes. Her hair hung just a bit passed her shoulders and she flipped it out of her face. The bright red light from before came from the strange gun she held. "I asked you a question." She stated, pushing a red button on her nightstand that released Wally from the shackles that bound him to her bed.

He slowly sat up, rubbing his wrists and flinging the hair out of his face. He touched his chest from where he was hit and stood up in front of her. He was a few inches taller than she was so he had to look down. "What am I doing? What am _I DOING_!" he yelled in her face.

She frowned a took a step back, "That is what I asked you."

Wally, right off the bat, knew that this girl had a bad attitude, "I live here. I am the magnificent, the astonishing, the handsomely savvy TND combat and weapons specialist, Numbuh four." He said his long extended title with a huge ego and even more pride in himself.

The girl tilted her head and then shrugged, "Never heard of you."

His shoulder… and pride dropped after she said that so blatantly. "Well who are you, huh? I've definitely never heard of you."

She smirked, a little gleam in her eye, "I am the first and only survivor of the TND DNA splicing project. After the process I complete a totally of 18 A-Rank missions… single handedly. You can't touch this level of skill honey hair." She ran her fingers threw Wally's golden locks and flicked his forehead.

Wide-eyed and slightly confused Wally watched as she turned her defense system off and sat on her bed. "So what are doing here?"

She gave him another smile and then yawned, stretching her palms wide, "I grow tiered of you. Please leave my room so I can sleep. We can talk later honey hair."

"Don't call me that!" Wally protested at his new nickname. "And answer my ques… oh." He girl was already asleep by the time he turned around. He found it strange that she was curled in an almost perfect ball but didn't dwell on it much. "Tomorrow you are so out of here." He whispered, tip-toeing out of her room, down the hallway and back into his room.

* * *

_Who is this strange, genetically spliced girl. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KUKI!?!?!?! ((im sure you all were thinking it)) mmhmm! I know! Well that will be reavealed in time. Muhhahah!_


End file.
